The primary objective under this proposal is to continue to participate as a full member of the Primary Cancer Therapy Group--NSABP. The overall specific aims of the NSABP are to improve disease-free survival and survival in patients with primary operable breast and colorectal cancers. The NSABP Headquarters application specifies the overall scientific achievement and rationale. The university of Pittsburgh has participated in the NSABP since its founding in 1958, and has been a full grant member since 1971. The University of Pittsburgh consistently enters more patients than any other of the 300 participating NSABP institutions, contributing 5% of the overall increase in accrual in 1990 (232 patients). A 6% annual increase in accrual is projected for this funding period. This will result in 1400 new patients in addition to the 1500 patients currently undergoing active care and follow-up. This is a conservative projection, based upon the accrual of the past funding period, demonstrating such a trend. The University of Pittsburgh will maintain accurate and timely data submission for the rapidly increasing long-term adjuvant patients. This will be accomplished through the quality assurance program developed by the University of Pittsburgh Adjuvant Therapy staff. The University of Pittsburgh continues to facilitate participation by providing a unique service: a free-standing clinic, the Adjuvant Therapy Center, which offers flexible hours for patient consultation and treatment, enhancing acceptance and compliance with therapeutic regimens. Coordination of services allows patients to receive care in their home community. Extensive support services and centralized data management encourage participation by community physicians while assuring proper conduct and monitoring of trial activities. The geographic area being served by the Adjuvant Therapy Center will continue to be expanded as a result of outreach activities. This will allow more patients and physicians access to "state of the art" treatment within NSABP clinical trials.